This invention relates to drying, and in particular to a method and pack for drying wet athletic balls.
Outdoor sports which use balls, such as football and baseball are directly effected by weather conditions. While temperature and lighting conditions are important factors, probably the most significant factor is moisture. Whether moisture is from rain, snow or field conditions, the effect on ball handling is significant. A wet football is heavy and difficult to grasp and throw. Errant passes and fumbles are more common under wet conditions than dry conditions. A wet baseball is difficult to grasp and the consequent loss of control becomes especially dangerous to batters at higher levels of play. In both situations moisture tends to damage the ball and shorten its longevity.